Drive To The City
by MrsFacinelliAndLutz
Summary: *AU*AH* Bella stumbles across Edward playing some guitar. Oneshot -- I may add more chapters if I feel like it :


**AN/// Crap. Sorry guys. I just realised I posted this without any disclaimers and what not. All things Twilight are the result of S Meyers genius, So I own nothing. Not even the song. Which is owned by Go:Audio. Go check it out on youtube! Its amazing, in fact you may even want to listen to it whilst reading when you get to youtube, type in this; Go:Audio Drive to the City. Once you are there click on the first video. And then click gOAUdioband and then you can see all of their videos and then you need to watch the one that says "Drive To The City - Go:Audio - Recorded exclusively for ThereGoesTheFear(.)com-Out April 20th" WOW that was a long winded explanation. **

**But Anwayss Enjoy and all that shizz... (:**

I had been to the Cullen's house innumerable times, and I had heard Alice's brother playing music loudly nearly every time I had been there. But this time I heard nothing. Edward fascinated me; he was the middle child and most defiantly the balancing factor between Emmett and Alice. I started walking towards his room just to see if he was playing music. I knew Alice wouldn't mind she was used to me being late.

As I got closer I could hear the sounds of a guitar being played. I stopped – I was sure Edward only played the piano. I considered turning back but my curiosity got the better of me, and I carried on walking.

Before I knew it I was at the back of the house and outside Edward's door. I could now hear singing as well as a guitar, and I knew that it must have been him playing and not a CD.

"_You don't need your things _

_Cause we've got all we need right in front of me. _

_And we'll set the scene_

_I'll be king, you'll be queen like the movie. _

_Cause we're so very pretty. _

_Let's go mad and we'll drive to the city, _

_Dance all night with your body pressed against me _

_Stay out late, and we'll come back in the morning _

_Let's drive to the city, we'll drive to the city _

_Drive to the city…" _

I stood there amazed at the sound of his voice. i turned around suddenly very aware of how it would look if he were to open the door and see my gawking at the sound of his voice. I should have realised that there was no way that I was going to get away without tripping or doing something as equally as stupid. True to form as I started to walk away my foot caught on the edge of the rug that was outside of Edward's door and I landed with a loud thump on the floor.

Before I had chance to scramble away, Edward's door was flung open as he looked around for the source of the noise I was sure he has just heard.

Eventually he looked down and his gaze landed on me. I smiled as the all of the blood in my body rushed to my face.

"Are you ok?" He asked holding out his hand.

I took it and stood up quickly. "Yeah, I'm fine; I guess it could have been a lot worse."

"How so?"

"I could have been next to the stairs."

"Yeah I guess that would have been bad." He said as he smiled at me.

"Ermm so I guess I should be going to find Alice now…" I trailed off.

"You may not want to do that; Jasper got here about 5 minutes ago if you catch my drift."

"Oh, cool I guess." I said as my brain stopped functioning, _what the hell am I going to do now… damn her she knew I was coming over… crap, crap, crap. _

Somewhere in between my internal monologue Edward had leant against his door frame with his guitar resting against the other side.

"So… was it you playing just then?" I said frantically trying to make conversation. It took a moment for what I had just said to sink in. _DOUBLE CRAP… now he knows that I was listening_

"Yeah." He nodded as his face flushed slightly.

"It was really good." I started to ramble trying to make up for my mistake. "Well, amazing really. I mean I knew you were a piano genius of some sort but seriously, hearing you just now was insane. You pretty much floored me…"

Thankfully he stopped my rambling before I could embarrass myself much further.

"Do you wanna hear the rest? I mean my sister has kinda deserted you…" It was his turn to trail off awkwardly this time.

I nodded and he stepped into his room and motioned for me to come in. he picked up his guitar and shut the door. With his guitar in one hand, he grabbed my wrist and led me over to his bed. He sat down on the edge and pulled me down with him.

"It's not finished yet…" He warned slightly.

"I'm sure it's going to be amazing." I reassured him.

Taking a breath he started playing.

"_You move around like the sound of a melody in my head,  
just you with your note saying P but your missing C and that's me,  
and yeah its about time when we need to go somewhere,  
its true there are things that I think I could show you,  
but they're not very pretty.  
Let's go mad, and we'll drive to the city,  
dance all night with your body pressed against me,  
stay out late and we'll come back in the morning,  
let's drive to the city, we'll drive to the city.  
Drive to the city,  
we'll drive to the city.  
Just stop turn the music on don't need money tonight,  
and yeah we'll laugh with people just 'cause its funny to us,  
you don't need your things 'cause we've got all we need right in front of me,  
and we'll set the scene I'll be king and you'll be queen like the movie,  
'cause we're so very pretty.  
Let's go mad, and we'll drive to the city,  
dance all night with your body pressed against me,  
stay out late and we'll come back in the morning,  
let's drive to the city, we'll drive to the city.  
Drive to the city,  
drive to the city.  
Let's go mad, and we'll drive to the city, drive to the city, drive to the city.  
Let's go mad, and we'll drive to the city,  
take my car and the bottle of some whisky,  
stay out late and we'll come back in the morning,  
let's drive to the city, we'll drive to the city.  
Let's go mad, and we'll drive to the city,  
dance all night with your body pressed against me,  
stay out late and we'll come back in the morning,  
let's drive to the city, we'll drive to the city.  
Drive to the city,  
drive to the city.__"_

"Edward… that was amazing." I tried to find the words to tell how intense that was.

"I wrote it for you." He murmured.

"What… who… why…" I couldn't form a coherent thought let alone a sentence.

Once again Edward saved me from rambling but this time he kissed me. I froze trying to figure out why Edward would want me of all people. Mistaking my shock for rejection he pulled away and started to apologise. Moving the guitar off of his lap I pulled him closer to me.

"Kiss me Edward…"

**AN/// So what did you all think? Good? Bad? Indifferent... Review and share you views... but please don't bash the song. Because seriously guys I love it. So I will probably update this later but who knows? YouMakeItReal (:**


End file.
